Private Kissing Lessons
by Dr. Yuki
Summary: While training with Kai, Rei gets bored and wants to learn something new. When he hints a desire to learn how to kiss, Kai ehem teaches him. Yaoi Warning! KaiRei w hint of TyMax Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade!Though the theme pwns. ONESHOT or is it...


**Private Kissing Lessons**

**A/N: Sorry, if this is too short! Fu made this one, a bit of the kiss scene edited of course by Yamanaka; D! (In case you don't read the profile, two of us share the account and make fanfics together: D)! Yeah, and also this is OUR FIRST KaiRei EVER!!!! Kudos; D!**

**--KissuKissuFallInLove—**

"Ugh, is there anything you do besides train, Kai?" a raven haired boy named Rei asked a navy and grey haired boy named Kai.

"Kai? Kai? Are you even listening to me?" Rei asked once again.

The navy haired teen turned around picking up his beyblade and started to give Rei an evil death glance, "We need to train…" he said. "Oh, come on, we don't even have any tournaments coming up, can't you just relax sometimes?" Rei pleaded.

Rei gave Kai a puppy dog pout face. He looked deep into the crimson eyes of the cold teen in front of him as he clenched his hands together innocently. Though, mind you he wasn't thinking innocent thoughts…

You see, Rei likes Kai. Rei likes Kai _a lot_. As a matter of fact Rei likes Kai more than a friend, or a brother. Hell, Rei_ loves_ Kai. Though Kai had no idea of this… The question stood stubbornly in Rei's mind, haunting him every time he gazed upon the teen's crimson eyes and pale face.

"You really need to just chill out!" Rei told Kai.

"I'll chill out when I want to chill out, but for now we need to get training!" he responded coldly.

Rei sighed, wishing that Kai was a little bit more laid back. "I've been practicing blading all my life; I'm already good at blading! I think I can go _one day_ without practicing." The raven haired teen pleaded.

Kai shook his head in disagreement. "You're good at blading, but you can always get better!" he said sternly. _I wish I could practice something more new and exciting sometimes…_Rei thought to himself. He glanced to see Kai looking into the distance. _Something new and exciting… Like kissing!_ Rei thought, blushing.

"What're you looking at?!" Kai said coldly. Rei quickly stuttered, "N-nothing." After glancing at Rei once again Kai sighed, "I suppose we can skip practice, for today. But we'll need to make up for lost time tomorrow!" he said, his arms crossed.

_He's so sexy when he's got in drill surgeon pose._ Rei noted as he looked at Kai. He had his arms crossed and was standing at straight attention, as if he were addressing someone of importance.

"What do you propose we waste our time on if we're not going to be training?" Kai asked.

Rei looked up in thought. "I dunno, I, personally, would like to maybe learn something new, and maybe practice it too!" he said, thinking mischievously of asking for "private kissing lessons" (though he wasn't bold enough to ask).

"Like what?" Kai asked, glaring at Rei. "Oh, I dunno, maybe learn play a new card game, check out a new place in town, learn how to kiss…" Rei said, though the kissing part was in an extra hushed voice.

Kai looked Rei in the eye, as if searching, then finally said. "So you wanna learn how to become a good kisser?" Kai smirked at Rei. At hearing what Kai said Rei was blushing madly. "D-did you hear that!?" he said awkwardly shrilly. "I-I was j-just kidding…", Rei started to stumble on his own words as he saw Kai moving towards him. "Here, lemme show you how a real pro does it…"Kai said, then pressing his lips against Rei's.

Rei was shocked at the current situation, but thoroughly pleased. He wrapped his arms around Kai's neck as Kai wrapped his strong muscular arms around Rei's slim waist. The two parted after a few more moments of kissing, gasping for breath. "You really are a pro…" Rei said warily. "That's not all I can do." Kai said, smirking.

He pressed his lips once again against Rei's, this time licking the raven haired teen's lower lip, pleading for entrance. Rei accepted and parted his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Kai's. Their tongues were clashing, fighting for dominance if you will. Rei started to moan as Kai caressed his tongue.

Kai then removed his lips from Rei's. He moved down to Rei's neck, caressing it with lips, unknowingly leaving a mark. Rei moaned more, now in heaven. Kai now straddled Rei, entwining his legs with his lover's. He went back to kissing his love, their tongues clashing and grinding against each other.

Rei noticed as Kai started to slip his hands up his shirt. Rei moaned a faint, "Hnn… Yes… Kai… Hnn…" Kai smirked with his lips against Rei's as he started twiddling with his lover's waistband. He pulled Rei closer to him, starting to nibble and nip playfully on the Chinese teen's ear.

Suddenly their intimate moment was interrupted by what had to be the most annoying sound on earth. That would be Tyson's voice _screaming_, "HEY REI! I'M HUNGRY, DO YOU THINK YOU CAN COOK SOMETHING!"the obnoxious capped teen started making his way towards the two, as they hastily split apart, both blushing madly.

The obnoxious capped teen appeared before them accompanied by Max, who was practically clinging to him. Tyson appeared to have just gotten dressed within the five seconds it took him to run down there. His shirt was wrinkled and his pants were sagging practically bellow his pelvis.

By the time Tyson got down by the two they were separated and their clothes were in order. "Hey Rei, can you cook something up? I'm starving!" Tyson said once again. Max nodded in agreement. "I was giving him private card lessons." Kai said flatly, pulling a deck of cards out of nowhere.

Unfortunately Tyson wasn't as stupid as he appeared. "Really well then what's _that_?!" Tyson said smiling evilly, pointing to Rei's neck. Everyone seemed to in unison look at the guilty mark on Rei's neck. "Humph! Private card lessons, more like private _kissing_ lessons!" Tyson remarked.

Rei and Kai looked at each other, exchanging looks of worry and annoyance. Then Kai glanced at Tyson, giving an evil smirk. "What's that smile fo-" Tyson was interrupted by an evilly smirking Kai saying, "Well, I'm not the one who got it on, _lover boy_." The navy haired teen pointed to Tyson's pelvis, his pants were down just low enough for Kai to have spotted a similar red spot planted on Tyson's lower body.

Kai evilly smirked as Tyson and Max were both furiously blushing, spitting out "explanations" (more like made up stories) as to why the mark was there…

END

--KissuKissuFallInLove—

**Fu: Well, I was quite satisfied with that particular fic.**

**Yamanaka: Indeed, it was very satisfying…**

**Fu: Yeah, but you really should've put way more morbid detail into that kiss, it really wasn't dirty enough.**

**Yamanaka: Hey, I didn't get the pants off (well I _did _but _somebody_ deleted it).**

**Fu: I wanted it to have content that people who knew _what friggin' Beyblade is_ would be able to read it without being scarred for life.**

**Yamanaka: Oh, innocent, innocent Fu…**

**A/N: Well, hope you found the story as satisfying (oh god… --;;) as Yamanka did. **

**Yamanaka: Well…. LOOK OUT FOR PART TWO, PRIVATE SEX LESSONS!**

**Fu: YAMANAKA!**


End file.
